This invention relates to combination or permutation locks and is more particularly concerned with combination locks that may be surface mounted on luggage and the like.
Thin or flat surface-mounted combination locks are well-known. Such locks eliminate the need for large openings in panels of luggage, for example, that usually are required to provide clearance for the frame of the lock. Prior combination locks capable of being surface mounted suffer from one or more deficiencies, including complexity, high cost of manufacture, poor reliability, inability to lock the device when the combination is scrambled, inability to change the combination easily and properly, sensitivity to shock forces, and poor dial spring construction.